


Tea

by beautreebean



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Cuddles oh so many cuddles, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Morning, Tom is gone, Who cares about Tom tho, btw nick and gatsby are also together, daisy knitted Jordan a jumper and that’s fucking adorable, fluffy domestic fluff, fluffy fluffy, if its not clear theyre having a garden party double date, soft 1920’s lesbians, soft lesbians, the gay gatsby more like, the softest, tiny lil ficlet for ur gay hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautreebean/pseuds/beautreebean
Summary: Little excerpt into Jordan and Daisy’s life
Relationships: Jordan Baker/Daisy Buchanan
Kudos: 32





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes hope u enjoy ;)

“Hey honey. You awake yet?” Whispered Jordan, lightly brushing her wife’s curly hair out of her face. The soft duvet was wrapped round her small body, highlighting her skinny figure. 

Slowly opening her eyes, Daisy sleepily clasped Jordan’s hand with her own. She moaned, seeing the bright light let through the curtains. 

“We have Jay and Nick coming over later, remember? You told me to wake you up so you could set up the garden?” Jordan lied down next to her, tucking her feet under the silky cover to avoid getting cold. Daisy cuddled into her, pulling the duvet over the rest of Jordan’s body, over her thick knitted turtleneck jumper she had made for her. She scooped her arm round her lover’s waist, and Jordan moved her arm to pull Daisy closer. 

“Hmmm. Just a little longer in bed.” Daisy smiled into her neck, kissing her lightly. 

“Okay baby.” Jordan breathed in her coconut scent of her smooth hair, and she could feel Daisy snuggling into her purple jumper. “You know, you should’ve just kept this one for yourself.” Jordan chuckled, remembering how, within the first week of Daisy giving it to her she actually hadn’t seen it not on her, the sleeves way too long and rolled up her arms. 

“I like it on you.” She replied, nuzzling into her wife. 

A few quiet moments later, when Daisy was convinced Jordan had fallen asleep wrapped around her, she slowly untangled herself and grabbed her fluffy white dressing gown from the door and headed into the small kitchen to boil some water for the tea.  


Busying herself with the water, she didn’t notice Jordan come up behind her and wrap her arms round her waist.

Daisy jumped a little, dropping the teaspoon on the marble surface. 

“I was wondering where you’d gone.” Jordan smiled as Daisy turned around to face her, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind her face, biting her bottom lip slightly. Daisy glanced up at her partner’s lips tentatively, before gently cupping her left hand to her cheek. Jordan leaned down, softly kissing Daisy’s lips.


End file.
